


Battle for the Lighthouse Badge

by NovaBrunswick, NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick (NovaBrunswick)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Project Canada
Genre: Battle, Canada, Cape Breton, Cape Breton Island, F/M, Halifax, Loss, M/M, Multi, New Glasgow, Nova Scotia, Other, Pictou, Pokemon Battle, Sydney - Freeform, WIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaBrunswick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick
Summary: Canada has arrived in Halifax to take on its Community Centre Leader, Nova Scotia, for the eighth badge of the Canadian League - the Lighthouse Badge. As they engage in battle, Nova Scotia executes a nasty strategy - a strategy that will cost Canada his chance of obtaining the Lighthouse Badge the first time. What will Canada learn from this, and will he win on his second try?





	1. Chapter 1

Canada pulled down the front of his jacket and gazed proudly at all the badges he’d earned so far. They glimmered brightly in the warm morning sunshine. He felt so pleased with the progress he’d made up to this point. Now he was about to earn his eighth badge, the Lighthouse Badge. The Halifax Harbourside Community Centre was just up ahead. That was where Canada was going next – to face Nova Scotia, the next leader.

 

 

Canada stepped inside the community centre, which was built like the inner decks of a ship. People got around by swinging on the ropes, climbing up the masts, or surfing the waves. To reach the leader, Nova Scotia, people would climb up a mast and zip down a water flume on a surfboard. “Oh, wow!” exclaimed Canada excitedly. “It’s perfect for a Maritime community centre! Time to get my hands on that Lighthouse Badge!”

 

* * *

 

 

As he had done in the previous seven community centres, he spoke with the guide at the entrance to receive some useful advice. “From what other trainers have told me, Nova Scotia’s quite a toughie,” the guide told Canada. “He specializes in the Water type. Clog them up with Grass, or zap them using Electric, and you’re well on your way to obtaining the Lighthouse Badge!” “Alright,” replied Canada. “I’ll gladly do that.” “Oh, and take this, too,” said the guide. He handed Canada a bottle of milk, so that his Canadian Boys could drink it if they were ever running out of health. “Thanks,” Canada smiled. “Now, go for it, and give it all you’ve got!” the guide cheered him on. “Alright!” Canada shouted eagerly, punching the air. “Lighthouse Badge, HERE I COME!!!!!!!”

 

 

Canada swung onto the first rope, and landed on a platform, where the first trainer – a swimmer - was waiting. Their eyes met, and they engaged in battle. The trainer just had a Pictou and a Parrsboro. No big deal for Canada. They both went down in one hit with two Leaf Blades from Canada’s Ottawa. The trainer accepted defeat, and gave him some of his money for winning.

 

 

Next, Canada climbed onto a mast and landed on another platform. A sailor was standing right there. Canada battled him – he had a Pictou, Parrsboro and Jollimore – and defeated them all with Ottawa again. He received more money as a prize.

 

 

Canada then surfed across a slide, and met another trainer – another swimmer. This one had a New Glasgow (Pictou’s first evolution), an Amherst (one of Parrsboro’s evolutions), and a Springhill (another one of Parrsboro’s evolutions). They all went down easy, thanks to Ottawa’s Grass attacks. Canada got even more money for winning the battle.

 

 

This barrage of battling trainers continued. They all had Canadian Boys which were either un-evolved or in the first stage of evolution. Pictou, Parrsboro, Yarmouth, Jollimore, New Glasgow, Digby, Lunenburg, Judique, Campbell… It was pretty much standard fare for all the trainers at the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre. Canada was getting richer and richer from every trainer he defeated.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, the moment Canada had been waiting for all this time arrived. He climbed up the mast leading up to the water flume, embarked on the surfboard and zipped all the way down to the platform where Nova Scotia was waiting.

 

 

Canada took his place at the left side of the battlefield. Nova Scotia came out of the darkness, relishing in the wild applause that the pretend audience was giving him. He bowed down, thanking the audience. “Thank you,” he smiled, bowing down once more. He stood back up and spotted Canada. “Welcome,” he greeted seriously. “I’m the leader here at the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre. My specialist type? Why, the Water type, of course, since I’m a sea province.” He fetched some pods from his gown pocket, holding them gracefully in his hands. They were all in different shades of blue. Canada took out all his pods, too. “So, are you ready for the sailing venture of your life?” “I sure am!” Canada screamed back animatedly. “Then we shall begin,” Nova Scotia replied. “God of the Sea… Bless me with your marine power!”

 

 

It was Canada versus Nova Scotia. The battle had begun! Nova Scotia said, taking out a pale blue pod. “Amherst, go!” He tossed the pod onto the ground, and Amherst popped out! “Hurst! Amherst!” Amherst gave his battle cry. Canada gazed in awe at Nova Scotia’s first entry. “Okay, then I’m sending out… GUELPH! GO!” He flung a metallic purple pod onto the ground, and out came Guelph! “Guelph! Guelph!!!!!!” he roared angrily. Now the battle was well and truly underway!

 

 

Amherst was somehow faster than Guelph, so he went first. “Amherst, use Loud Sound!” Nova Scotia commanded loudly. Amherst made extremely noisy music play. This made his Attack and Speed stats rise sharply. Now he was even faster than Guelph. Canada ordered him to use Thunder Kick, which he did. Amherst was roasted alive by the electrifying impact, and fell to the ground instantly. Nova Scotia growled angrily and recalled Amherst. “Great, Guelph!” Canada smiled.

 

 

Nova Scotia sent out Springhill next. “Spring! Springhill!” he cried fiercely. “Springhill! Loud Sound, now!” Nova Scotia ordered him. “Again?” Canada thought, confused. Really brash music began to play again, increasing Springhill’s Attack and Speed greatly. Guelph somehow managed to pull off a Discharge, which ‘killed’ Springhill instantaneously, despite Springhill being semi-Grass. Nova Scotia grumpily called him back, and Canada praised Guelph again.

 

 

Next was Truro – Yarmouth’s evolution. “True true!” Truro called loudly. “Truro, Loud Sound!” Nova Scotia instructed him. “What?! A third time?!” Canada thought, bemused. Extremely loud music began to play for the third time in a row, upping Truro’s Attack and Speed impressively. Now Truro got a turn advantage over Guelph. He used Surf, which only did a small amount to his foe, since Guelph was semi-Electric. Guelph took the blow well, and used Thundershock on Truro. He collapsed to the floor rapidly. Nova Scotia, trying not to lose his cool, recalled Truro.

 

 

Canada could see that Guelph was getting a bit fatigued. “Good job, Guelph. Three of his Canadian Boys are down. You have a good rest, now.” “Gue-Guelph,” Guelph sighed tiredly, and he went back to Canada.

 

 

Now, Nova Scotia sent out Stellarton – an Electric and Psychic-type. Canada sent out a Dark type – Fredericton, who was also partly a Water-type, so he had a slight disadvantage. “Stellarton,” Nova Scotia called, “Loud Sound!” Canada was shocked. That was the fourth time he’d used that! Stellarton danced to the booming music, increasing his Attack and Speed significantly. Now Stellarton was so fast, he out-sped Fredericton. Which meant he went first. Stellarton used Shadow Ball on Fredericton, which did almost nothing. Fredericton countered with Crunch, which left Stellarton barely hanging on. “Alright, Stellarton, use Recovery Dance!” Stellarton did just as he was told, and his health was fully recovered. Canada was mildly upset at that. As Stellarton was a lot faster than Fredericton, he got to go first again. He used Critical Guard, which prevented Canada from landing any critical hits for a few turns. This was going to be a significant blow for Canada’s chances of winning and grabbing hold of that Lighthouse Badge.

 

 

“Fredericton, use Crunch!” Canada ordered Fredericton. This brought Stellarton down to little health once again. He used another Recovery Dance as instructed by Nova Scotia, which was starting to tick Canada off. Stellarton then used Spark on Fredericton, which sent his health tumbling all the way down to less than a quarter. Canada bid Fredericton to use Dark Pulse. Because Dark Pulse was more powerful than Crunch, Stellarton was instantly knocked out. Nova Scotia, grumbling, called him back. Canada fed Fredericton a Hyper Potion to recover most, but not all, of his health.

 

 

Next up was Peggy’s Cove – a Psychic and Water-type. Fredericton still had a use. However, four Loud Sounds in a row were now taking their toll. Peggy’s Cove went first, and used Flash, which reduced Fredericton’s accuracy slightly. Now some of his attacks would miss. To Canada’s annoyance, Peggy’s Cove went first again, and she used another Flash. Fredericton’s accuracy was reduced a little more, which meant more chances for missing. Now it was Fredericton’s turn to attack. He used Crunch… and it missed. Fredericton dived into the ground, raking into the mud. Some of it got onto his face and his teeth. Canada growled frustratingly. “How can crunching miss?!” he yelled. Nova Scotia witnessed the whole scene, and smiled cruelly. The battle was beginning to turn in his favour now.

 

 

Thanks to quadrupled Attack and Speed, and doubled reduction of Fredericton’s accuracy, Peggy’s Cove had even more chances to move. She used Confusion on Fredericton, which made him disoriented. Fredericton spun around in circles, completely disorganized. “Fredericton, use Dark Pulse!” Canada clamoured. Fredericton spun around a little more, and hit himself in confusion. Canada roared furiously, and Nova Scotia did a happy little tap with his foot.

 

 

Peggy’s Cove used Psychic on Fredericton, which did a heap of damage, despite Dark being advantageous over Psychic. By now, Fredericton was extremely out of it. He spun around, completely dazed. Canada tried to get him to use Dark Pulse again, but he only hit himself in confusion once more. Peggy’s Cove used Jump Kick on Fredericton. Canada hoped for it to miss so Peggy’s Cove would hurt herself, but unfortunately it didn’t. Since Jump Kick was a Fighting attack, and Fighting was super-effective on Dark, it immediately knocked Fredericton unconscious.

 

 

Canada was getting frustrated. He recalled Fredericton. “Okay, Guelph, go get her!” he screamed, sending out Guelph again. “Guelph!” screamed Guelph shrilly. Peggy’s Cove went first, and she used Mud-Slap. Guelph got covered in the icky brown stuff, he took double damage due to the advantage Ground had over Electric, and his accuracy was reduced, adding on to the previous reductions of accuracy. Peggy’s Cove went first again, much to Canada’s anger (and Nova Scotia’s joy), and she used Flatter, which increased Guelph’s Attack greatly, but also confused him.

 

 

Guelph only had a tiny morsel of health remaining. “Guelph, use Thunder Kick!” Canada commanded him. Guelph spun around for a moment, and hit himself in confusion. The blow immediately knocked him out. Canada was getting really mad now! He recalled Guelph and sent out Ottawa to try and finish off Peggy’s Cove.

 

 

Peggy’s Cove had already gone first twice, so now it was Ottawa’s turn. “Ottawa, Leaf Tornado, now!” Canada instructed him. Ottawa did just that, and the attack instantly ‘killed’ Peggy’s Cove. Nova Scotia huffed angrily and called her back.

 

 

Nova Scotia fetched the final pod, which was a bright blue colour. “Now, here comes my King of the Sea…” he announced proudly. He tossed the pod out onto the ground. “Halifax!” Halifax emerged from the pod! “HALIFAX!!!!!!!!” he roared boisterously, making the whole community centre quake. Canada gazed in wonder at Nova Scotia’s star player. “Alright, Ottawa,” he told his good friend, “this is it. We both have only one Canadian Boy remaining, and only one will be left standing victorious. But who will it be?” Ottawa growled keenly at Halifax. “OTTAWA!!!!!!!!” he bellowed vociferously.

 

 

Nova Scotia turned to his star of the show. “Halifax,” he called. “Use Loud Sound!” Canada gasped in horror. He’d used that five times – which meant quintuple Attack and Speed for Halifax! Now Halifax out-sped Ottawa. “Now, Halifax,” commanded Nova Scotia, “Rain Dance!” This would up the power of his Water attacks drastically for a few turns. Canada stared in fear. Ottawa was spat on by the drizzling rain.

 

 

Now Ottawa got a chance to move. But Peggy’s Cove had used two Flashes and a Mud-Slap beforehand, which meant Ottawa’s accuracy was reduced by three stages. Still, Canada was an adventurous risk-taker, so he decided to go ahead. “Ottawa, Grass Knot, now!” he commanded his last Canadian Boy standing. Ottawa rushed up to Halifax and tried to snare his legs with long blades of grass. But no matter how much he tried, the grass just didn’t want to tie itself up. A miss for Ottawa.

 

 

Halifax was ordered by Nova Scotia to use Surf. Ottawa tried to tank the hit, but he ended up taking double damage. “You’re a freaking Grass type!” Canada screamed frustratingly at Ottawa. “Type advantages aren’t everything in a battle,” Nova Scotia mused, and he commanded Halifax to use another Surf. This time, Ottawa was barely left hanging. Canada took this opportunity to heal him up to full.

 

 

“Ottawa, use Leaf Punch!” Canada instructed Ottawa. Ottawa listened to him and landed the attack on Halifax. Because Grass was beneficial over Water, Halifax took double damage. He was left with only a few bits of health left. “Good, good, Ottawa,” Canada praised delightfully. “Now, one more hit and the Lighthouse Badge is ours!!!!” “Ott Ott!” Ottawa cried excitedly.

 

 

However, their exhilaration was soon shattered, as Nova Scotia used a Full Restore on Halifax. (As is the case with most of these leaders whenever one of their Canadian Boys is low on health…) Halifax’s health was completely restored. Canada and Ottawa’s faces both fell as they caught sight of the wholly healthy Halifax. Canada got aggravated. Nova Scotia had fully healed up his last and strongest Canadian Boy! Nova Scotia was on the winning side now… and Canada, the losing side.

 

 

Nova Scotia looked at his little friend. “Halifax,” he called. “Use Atlantic Storm!” Canada gasped in extreme horror. Atlantic Storm was the most powerful Water-type move in the entire region (140 power!). Add to that the fact that Rain Dance was still in effect, and Halifax was carrying a Mystic Water… that gave his Atlantic Storm a mammoth 180 power! And Ottawa would either barely survive that, or be knocked out completely.

 

 

Halifax summoned an extremely violent sea storm, much like the ones often seen or heard about in the North Atlantic. Rain crashed down, lightning and thunder boomed boisterously, and waves many metres high washed over the whole battlefield. Ottawa got caught up in the ‘perfect storm’ (d’oh!), causing huge damage to him. He had only two health points left. In a panicky rush, Canada desperately fed him a Hyper Potion to recover a significant portion of his health. Ottawa was on his legs again, but Halifax out-sped him drastically. “Halifax, use Atlantic Storm again!” Nova Scotia commanded him. Canada and Ottawa both stared at him in extreme dread. “Oh, man…” Canada exhaled tensely.

 

 

Ottawa got caught up in another one of Halifax’s super-powerful Atlantic Storms, causing massive amounts of damage to him. He had only one health point left… And Canada had to make him attack quickly. He respired nervously. “Ottawa,” he told his last-standing Canadian Boy, “use Leaf Storm!” Ottawa whipped up a twister of sharp leaves, and tossed them at Halifax. But the leaves just flew up into the air right before they could hit Halifax, zipping about around the ceiling of the community centre. Another miss for Ottawa. And an absolutely disastrous one at that.

 

 

Nova Scotia smiled rather nastily at Canada, then he turned to Halifax. “Halifax,” he called. “Use Ice Beam!” Canada gasped in extreme horror. Ice was advantageous over Grass – and because Ottawa was at death’s door, this was certainly going to kill him!

 

 

Halifax leaped up high into the air elegantly, straight above Ottawa. He aimed his sapphire horn at Canada’s Grass-type, locking onto him. Ottawa stared in alarm at his foe. With a massive, bellowing holler, Halifax blasted a wintry shaft of Arctic ice onto Ottawa, frosting and freezing up his Grass moves. Canada watched helplessly and hopelessly as Ottawa was frozen solid by Halifax’s polar flare.

 

 

Ottawa tottered about tremulously for a few seconds after the glacial collision, his eyes swirls. Afterwards, he collapsed to the earth, instantly knocked out cold (quite literally). Nova Scotia had won the battle. And Canada? Well, he lost miserably. Halifax landed back down on the ground gracefully, smiling angrily at his unconscious foe. Nova Scotia smiled crossly too, folding his arms. Canada gazed wretchedly at the comatose Ottawa. He was trying not to cry, but he felt the tears coming. Then, he couldn’t help it anymore. He rushed up to Nova Scotia, shedding tears and sobbing miserably. He paid him a few of his loonies for winning the battle. He couldn’t stop his tears falling down. Bawling desolately, he called Ottawa back and dashed out of the community centre, tears driving down his face, sobbing noisily. He’d had the chance of earning the Lighthouse Badge… and he’d let it vanish into thin air.

 

 

Nova Scotia touched and stroked Halifax. “Aw, that was such an amazing display by you today,” he praised him sweetly, patting his back. “I’ll be forever pleased.” “Hal, Hal!” Halifax yelled blissfully, brushing his sapphire horn gently against Nova Scotia’s cheek. “Halifax!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Canada mourns his loss, Nova Scotia celebrates his win with his team.

Canada rushed to the nearest hospital, still crying. He gave the nurse all his battle-worn Canadian Boys in their pods, and she took them in for healing. Canada lay his arms down on the counter, sobbing loudly. “What’s wrong with me?” he wept. “I had type advantages and I trained all my Canadian Boys up to the highest possible level… and yet I lost. Am I a bad trainer?!” He continued to cry noisily.

 

 

Canada stayed in a hotel just beside the hospital for the night. He sobbed deplorably as he sipped his cup of tea. How was he ever going to get his hands on that Lighthouse Badge? The guide was right – Nova Scotia was a toughie, and a very good toughie at that. He was a leader who actually kicked people’s behinds. The other leaders that Canada had beaten so far seemed like a walk in the park compared to Nova Scotia. British Columbia fell to Charlottetown’s Flying attacks. Alberta fell to Vernon’s Water attacks. Saskatchewan fell to Longueuil’s Fire attacks. Manitoba did too. Ontario fell to Oshawa’s Fighting attacks. Quebec fell to Fredericton’s Dark attacks. New Brunswick fell to Guelph’s Electric attacks and Ottawa’s Grass attacks. But Nova Scotia had taken down Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa… And they all had one type advantage or another over all of his Canadian Boys. Nova Scotia was just too good!

 

 

Canada thought for a while on why Nova Scotia had taken down his whole posse, when they clearly had type advantages over them. Granted, Fredericton did have a disadvantage against Peggy’s Cove, but…

 

 

Then he had a thought; he hadn’t given his Canadian Boys items to hold, like Nova Scotia had. Halifax was carrying a Mystic Water, wasn’t he? That augmented the power of his Water moves drastically. And he had used Rain Dance, which also amplified the power of Water attacks.

 

 

Canada thought about it a little more. Oh, man, he was so forgetful sometimes! But that proved he was human; he wasn’t a perfect trainer. He thought that the item thing was a great idea… but where should he start? Until then, the Lighthouse Badge was out of his reach, and maybe even impossible to obtain. Canada removed his glasses, fell back in his bed and cried himself to sleep. He’d lost all hope of earning that Lighthouse Badge. Nova Scotia was just too strong.

 

* * *

 

 

Nova Scotia clambered into his bed, pulling his duvet over himself. He lay on his side, his head resting on the pillow. His Canadian Boy team was looking back at him. They seemed proud of themselves, and so did their trainer. “I’m really proud of you all,” Nova Scotia tweeted sweetly to his little friends. “You all did great out there. You especially, Peggy’s Cove and Halifax.” “Peg peg!” Peggy’s Cove chirped cheerfully, flashing her light as if to celebrate. “Hal! Hal! HALIFAX!” Halifax bellowed noisily, swinging his sapphire horn around classily.

 

 

Nova Scotia smiled joyfully. He was a great leader – as Canada had harshly learnt. Amherst, Springhill and Truro danced around with whimsical pleasure, and Stellarton sang melodiously. Nova Scotia beamed brightly at all his Canadian Boys (and Girl, too?) celebrating another win. (A surprise and merciless victory over Canada, that is.)

 

 

Suddenly, Nova Scotia broke wind loudly, a big brown cloud of sulphur gas emanating from his backside. His duvet flew up in the air briefly, then landed back down on him again. Amherst, Springhill, Truro, Stellarton, Peggy’s Cove and Halifax all flinched in disgust, protesting about the awful stench. “Whoops,” Nova Scotia said, looking at his derriere. “Sorry.” He smiled at his posse again. His entire Canadian Boy team accepted his apology happily. They knew what their leader was like; he loved eating the finest-quality lobster with extra juice, meat and flavour, and that made him all gassy.

 

 

Nova Scotia called on all his team to gather around him on his bed, which they all complied with gladly. Amherst, Springhill and Truro snuggled up by his left side, while Peggy’s Cove cuddled up to his right. Stellarton produced a Spark using his Electric and Psychic powers, then he cupped it in his hands and curled up right beside Nova Scotia in his bed. Peggy’s Cove switched on her headlamp so that it produced a small, continuous warm light. And Halifax? Why, he curled up right beside his leader, of course. His sapphire horn sparkled in the comfy light. Nova Scotia slept through the night, with all his Canadian Boy team surrounding him, feeling so proud of himself and his little friends, breaking wind all night long at varying pitches, lengths and volumes, making his duvet fly up in the air for a brief time and making clouds of ‘cocoa powder’ gust from his rear end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his devastating loss the previous day, Canada musters up the courage to rematch Nova Scotia in the hope of winning the Lighthouse Badge this time.

Canada stomped up crossly to the entrance of the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre, seeking some payback for his devastating defeat yesterday. He threw the front doors open in a rage. “Alright, Nova Scotia,” he roared, “I’m back! And you better me ready for me this time, because I’ve trained up all my Canadian Boys even more!” All the trainers in the community centre stared down at Canada in surprise. “Uh, he’s right at the back of the centre…” said the first Trainer uneasily, indicating the back of the centre. Canada’s face fell. “Oh, yeah, I forgot…” he moaned unhappily.

 

 

Groaning loudly, he made his way through the community centre again, swinging on all the ropes, climbing up all the masts and surfing down all the slides. Luckily, because he’d already beaten all the Trainers, he didn’t have to battle them again. Once he got up to the path leading to the room where Nova Scotia was, he climbed up the mast and surfed all the way down.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he’d landed on the battlefield again, he stood with his legs wide apart and his fists on his hips. “Nova Scotia… I’ve returned for some retribution!” he yelled angrily, shaking his fist.

 

 

Nova Scotia spun around in his black chair to face Canada. He was nonchalantly reading a music theory book. “What’s that? Heh?” he asked casually. Nova Scotia lifted himself off his chair slightly and broke wind noisily, a brown cloud of ‘chocolate dust’ blustering from his posterior. Canada moaned angrily at Nova Scotia. Was this how a Community Centre Leader re-introduced himself (or herself)? “Sorry,” Nova Scotia apologized. Canada accepted his apology rather crossly.

 

 

Nova Scotia thrust his chair back into the darkness behind him and put his music theory book away. “Battling me again, eh?” he chuckled, fetching his pods from his gown pocket again. Canada retrieved his pods too. “Yes,” he replied irritated, “and this time, I WILL win!” Nova Scotia huffed rather irately. “Ah-ah-ah. Don’t be so sure. I could take all your Canadian Boys down again like I did yesterday. Don’t underestimate me.” Canada groaned loudly. “So let’s get this started again. The God of the Sea will bless me with his maritime power once more!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was Canada versus Nova Scotia once again. As he did the last time, Nova Scotia sent out Amherst first. “Hurst! Hurst! Amherst!” Amherst cried keenly. Canada sent out Guelph, just like he did last time. “Guelph! Guelph! Guelph!!!!!!” he yelled eagerly. Canada had learnt all about what items could do in battle, so he had given Guelph a Light Ball to boost his Electric moves. He had also given Fredericton a Night Nugget to boost his Dark Moves, and given Ottawa a Miracle Seed to boost his Grass moves.

 

 

Unfortunately, Nova Scotia had given all his Canadian Boys items, too. He had given Amherst a Sea Incense to boost his Water moves, Springhill a Miracle Seed to boost his Grass moves, Truro another Sea Incense to boost his Water moves, Stellarton a Twisted Spoon to boost his Psychic moves, and Peggy’s Cove a Quick Claw so that she had a better chance of going first. And, of course, Halifax was still carrying his Mystic Water to boost his Water moves.

 

 

The battle got going again. “Amherst,” Nova Scotia called, “use Loud Sound!” Canada gasped in horror. “He’s using the same strategy as he did last time!” he thought fearfully. Amherst’s Attack and Speed were upped greatly by the booming music. Now he was faster than Guelph, but somehow Guelph managed to make a move and used Thunder Punch on Amherst, which instantly knocked him out.

 

 

Nova Scotia grumpily recalled Amherst and sent out Springhill. “Spring spring, Springhill!” he cried passionately. “Springhill, Loud Sound, now!” Nova Scotia commanded him. Canada knew where this was going now. Nova Scotia was just going to spam Loud Sound again, like he did in the previous battle.

 

 

Springhill’s Attack and Speed were boosted impressively. Since he was now faster than Guelph, he got to go first. Springhill used Vine Whip on Guelph, which did a decent amount of damage. Canada guffawed jokingly. “You gave a Springhill Vine Whip?!” he chortled jeeringly. “That’s like the most basic Grass-type move there is!” Nova Scotia growled furiously at Canada, then he hit his face with his open palm. How dare he make fun of Springhill’s move set?

 

 

Guelph leaped up in the air and delivered a killer Air Slash to Springhill. Guelph had learnt Air Slash during his top-up training session. Because Flying worked against Grass, Springhill was sent tumbling to the earth immediately. Nova Scotia, grumbling, called Springhill back. Canada really had improved from the previous battle!

 

 

Truro was up next, just like last time. “True true, Truro!” he screamed fervently. “Truro, Loud Sound!” Nova Scotia instructed him. Truro danced to the extremely noisy music, increasing his Attack and Speed massively. Canada watched horrendously as Truro went first and used Hydro Pump on Guelph. Even though Hydro Pump was a very powerful Water attack, it had only 80% accuracy, which meant there was a 20% chance of missing. Luckily, Truro’s Hydro Pump missed, making wet muddy ditches in the ground. Nova Scotia grumbled even louder. He got Truro to use another Hydro Pump, which hit this time, but only did quarter damage to Guelph, because Guelph was semi-Electric. Nova Scotia shook his fists crossly. Now he wasn’t doing very well.

 

 

Canada turned to Guelph. “Guelph, use Thunderbolt!” he ordered him. He had gotten rid of Thundershock, because it was weaker. Guelph leaped into the air again and shot down a huge flash of lightning onto Truro, ‘killing’ him instantly. Nova Scotia was starting to lose his cool now. He angrily recalled Truro and sent out Stellarton. “Stella, Stella, Stellarton!!!!!” he cried zealously. Canada brought Guelph back to him, because he was getting a bit exhausted, and sent Fredericton out. “Fred! Fredericton!” Fredericton called wittily.

 

 

“Stellarton, Loud Sound, now!” Nova Scotia bid Stellarton. Stellarton danced to deep, resounding music, boosting his Attack and Speed significantly. He went first, thanks to quadrupled Speed, and used Psycho-Punch on Fredericton, which did almost nothing. Stellarton went first again and used Aurora Beam on Fredericton, which did almost no damage again.

 

 

Then Canada thought up of an excellent and clever strategy. He remembered how last time, Nova Scotia had Full Restored his most powerful and strongest team member, Halifax. So that Nova Scotia couldn’t use a Full Restore when he got to Halifax, he decided to make him waste them on his weaker team members first. “Fredericton, use Crunch!” Canada instructed Fredericton. The attack brought Stellarton down to ten health.

 

 

Nova Scotia used a Full Restore on Stellarton, bringing him back up to full health. Canada didn’t get angry, because this was what he wanted to happen. Canada got Fredericton to use another Crunch, which sent Stellarton’s health tumbling down to ten once again. Nova Scotia used his second and last Full Restore on Stellarton, completely restoring his health once more. Perfect. Now Nova Scotia wouldn’t be able to Full Restore Halifax when he sent him out. Nova Scotia got irritated at having run out of healing items. Canada smiled rather cruelly at him.

 

 

Stellarton used Spark on Fredericton. Since Fredericton was semi-Water, the attack made him barely survive. Canada fed him a Hyper Potion to heal back most of his health. Stellarton then used Psycho-Punch, which did almost nothing to Fredericton.

 

 

Canada looked at Fredericton with great fervour. “Great, Fredericton, now use Dark Pulse!” he commanded him. Fredericton generated some dark energy inside him, and then he blasted out orbs of a frightening black aura at Stellarton. The attack knocked Stellarton out instantly. Nova Scotia was getting really angry now – four of his Canadian Boys had gone down! He recalled Stellarton and sent out Peggy’s Cove. “Peg peg!” she chirped gleefully.

 

 

“Peggy’s Cove, Loud Sound!” Nova Scotia bid her. Canada was absolutely horrified – that meant quintuple Attack and Speed boost! Peggy’s Cove then went first again, and used Flash to slightly reduce Fredericton’s accuracy.

 

 

Canada was anxious and frightened. Was he going to lose to Nova Scotia a second time? Then he remembered something… “Hey, Fredericton,” he called out to his little friend. “You have Faint Attack, don’t you?” Faint Attack never missed, even if accuracy was reduced. “Fred!” Fredericton nodded in agreement. “Great!” Canada smiled. Nova Scotia was shocked. His luck was finally running dry.

 

 

“Alright, Fredericton, use Faint Attack!” Canada ordered Fredericton. Fredericton rushed up dizzily to Peggy’s Cove, and then sucker-punched her. The attack was super-effective, since Peggy’s Cove was semi-Psychic, and she collapsed to the floor right away. Nova Scotia was becoming frantic. Five of his Canadian Boys were out now, and he had only one left. Growling, he called Peggy’s Cove back.

 

 

“Okay, here comes the Maritime Emperor…” Nova Scotia announced proudly. He tossed the bright blue pod onto the ground, and a very familiar someone arose from it. “Halifax, Halifax, oh, Hali-Hali-Hali-Halifax!” Halifax looked at his leader amusingly, his sapphire horn glimmering, then at Canada and Fredericton, grumbling eagerly. His sapphire horn shone in the lovely seaside sunshine splashing through the strip of sash windows at the back. “HALIFAX!!!!!!!!!!” he bellowed thunderously, making the whole community centre tremble again.

 

 

Canada and Fredericton both gazed in anxiety at Halifax. He was the one who had given him hell last time. (Get it – ‘hell’ and ‘Halifax’? Put them together, and you get ‘Hellifax’! Ha ha!) He’d brought down Ottawa with two Atlantic Storms and an Ice Beam, which harshly denied Canada the chance of obtaining the Lighthouse Badge. That had upset Canada greatly. He had to earn the Lighthouse Badge if he were to continue his journey around Canada and reach the Canadian League, or he’d be stuck in Halifax forever, never being able to beat Nova Scotia.

 

 

Canada chuckled sweetly. “Well, that’s a strange way of a Community Centre Leader to introduce his star player,” he remarked, laughing at Nova Scotia’s catchy little ditty. Nova Scotia moaned loudly, slapping his face with his outstretched palm again. “Hal Hal,” Halifax grumbled, looking down at the floor, his eyes closed.

 

 

Halifax stared angrily at Canada and Fredericton, looking determined. Nova Scotia smiled rather crossly at his star of the show. Canada brought back Fredericton and called Ottawa out. “Ott Ott!” he roared enthusiastically. The two titans – one from the heart of Canada, the other from the Canadian Atlantic Coast – locked their eyes onto each other. Ottawa’s burgundy irises stared into Halifax’s cobalt irises. Canada and Nova Scotia were staring determinedly into each other’s eyes too. Who would emerge as the victor this time?

 

 

Canada blessed Ottawa, who he’d had as a pal ever since he was a little innocent Toronto. He put his faith into him to do his best. So did Nova Scotia. He blessed Halifax, encouraging him to go for it, and strive to give his greatest performance. Ottawa’s satin black ribbons shimmered and Halifax’s sapphire horn glittered in the beautiful Nova Scotian maritime sunshine shining onto the otherwise completely dark battlefield. Canada and Nova Scotia would support them all the way.

 

 

Now Nova Scotia’s final stand began. He turned to Halifax. “Halifax,” he called. “Use Loud Sound!” Halifax danced to really blaring music, which increased his Attack and Speed drastically. Now he had a whopping sextuple Attack and Speed boost! Canada and Ottawa watched in horror. “Oh no,” Canada moaned to himself softly. “He used six Loud Sounds in a row! This could be very disastrous for me!” And Peggy’s Cove had already used a Flash beforehand, which meant Ottawa’s accuracy was slightly cut. “Oh, please! No! I don’t want to lose AGAIN!” Ottawa roared his name ardently to stop Canada panicking. Canada came to his senses, and remembered that he still had Guelph and Fredericton as back-up, so he didn’t need to worry too much. Guelph was semi-Electric anyway, so if Ottawa went down, he could just send him in to finish the job.

 

 

Halifax went first again, and used Rain Dance. That would boost his Water moves greatly for a few turns. He was carrying his trusty Mystic Water too, so that his Water attacks would have quadruple power. Canada was getting scared. He REALLY had to get that Lighthouse Badge to continue his journey to the Canadian League.

 

 

Ottawa got to move now. “Ottawa, use Leaf Storm!” Canada ordered him. Ottawa whipped up a cyclone of spiky leaves and tossed them at Halifax. The jagged edges of the leaves cut Halifax’s exposed skin, dealing super-effective damage. Halifax was at less than half health. Nova Scotia gazed in dread at his star player.

 

 

To Canada’s amazement, Ottawa got to go first again! Even after six Loud Sounds, it seemed. Canada bid him to use Leaf Blade, and Halifax was brought down to five health. Nova Scotia gazed at him in extreme horror. “Excellent, Ottawa!” cried Canada joyfully. “Now, just one more strike, and the Lighthouse Badge is mine!!!!” “Ott Ott!” bellowed Ottawa excitedly.

 

 

But then – a nasty bombshell! Nova Scotia whipped out a hidden third Full Restore and used it on Halifax. Halifax was restored to full health. Canada and Ottawa stopped dancing around animatedly and stared in dread at Halifax and Nova Scotia. “Are you freaking kidding me?!” Canada screamed in horror. “He had another one?! I thought he’d used them all!”

 

 

Nova Scotia smiled maliciously at Canada. “Community Centre Leaders always know when their Canadian Boys are in trouble,” he mused rather malevolently. Canada got mad. He knew what this meant. “I’m going to lose again!” he screamed angrily. Ottawa roared his name furiously at him, reminding him that he still had Guelph and Fredericton with him. Canada calmed down, remembering that very important fact.

 

 

Ottawa had already gotten two turns, so now Halifax went first. He used Atlantic Storm, which brought Ottawa down to half health. Halifax followed up with an Ice Beam, which left Ottawa on the edge. “No! Ottawa, you can’t die now!” Canada clamoured in panic. “Sing it! We’ve come so far…” he sang as he fetched a Max Potion and restored Ottawa back up to full health. Nova Scotia huffed rather angrily, and broke wind noisily as if to mock him, a cloud of ‘chocolate powder’ blasting from his derriere. Halifax hollered crossly at his leader, complaining about the terrible stink. “Sorry, Halifax,” Nova Scotia apologized to his star of the show. Halifax scowled at him, his sapphire horn shining brilliantly.

 

 

Canada saw that Halifax was distracted, and saw this as an opportunity for Ottawa to land an attack or two. “Ottawa, use Leaf Punch!” he commanded him. Ottawa dashed up to the side-tracked Halifax and landed a verdant clout, making him take double damage. Halifax felt his Water moves being congested by Ottawa’s Grass attacks. He flinched from the leaf-induced pain, his eyes squeezed together in agony. Nova Scotia grumbled furiously.

 

 

“Great, Ottawa!” Canada cheered him on. “Now, leap up in the air, and use Leaf Tornado!” “Ottawa!” Ottawa called back happily.

 

 

Ottawa leapt up into the air with grace, and hovered high up over the recoiling Halifax, closing his eyes. Calling on the powers of Mother Nature, he made a hurricane of sharp leaves encircle him. Some of the leaves dropped down onto the unsuspecting Halifax. “Hal?” Halifax breathed out rapidly, confused, zipping from left to right. Canada watched in awe, whilst Nova Scotia stared in horror.

 

 

Finally, thousands of jagged leaves were encompassing Ottawa. He opened his eyes. “OTTAWA!!!!!!!” he thundered boisterously, releasing the cyclone of pointy leaves onto Halifax. Halifax gazed in terror at the sharp leaves raining down on him. “HAL, HAL, HALIFAX!!!!!!!!” he shrieked in intense alarm as the knife-like leaves caught him up and whizzed him around at 300 miles per hour. Nova Scotia stared in extreme trepidation. His honking huge Halifax was going to fall from a hurricane of leafy lances from the awesome ostentatious Ottawa!

 

 

The sharp leaves tumbled away, revealing a very giddy Halifax, his eyes swirls, his tongue sticking out. He hovered in the air briefly, then crashed down very loudly to the ground, making the whole community centre quake, leaving a huge cloud of earthy dust in his wake, instantly knocked unconscious. Ottawa landed back down elegantly, staring angrily and happily at the collapsed Halifax. Canada beamed brightly at his little friend. He’d won the battle!

 

 

Nova Scotia stared desolately at Halifax for a few moments. Then he slowly turned back up to Canada and Ottawa, looking slightly angry and shaking his fists mildly. His anger began to build up deep inside him as he saw Canada and Ottawa embracing each other with joy.

 

 

Finally, Nova Scotia unleashed his vast vehemence. He began to shriek at the top of his voice, rushing around indignantly and thumping Halifax’s chest in a frenzy in an attempt to resuscitate him. But Halifax had fallen into a deep coma, and he was completely unaware of anything – or anyone – around him. Nova Scotia roared even more furiously, throwing himself to the floor and throwing a huge fit of rage – which was highly unusual as he was 146 years old in actual years (but his perceived age was 28 years old).

 

 

Canada and Ottawa both gazed at the cataleptic Halifax, and at Nova Scotia having a massive tantrum on the ground. “Wow, he’s quite an angry young man, isn’t he, Ottawa?” he asked his good companion light-heartedly. “Ott Ott,” Ottawa chuckled nervously, sweating fretfully. This made Nova Scotia scream so much that the whole community centre trembled violently, as if there was an earthquake going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours rather than minutes, Nova Scotia calmed down, breathing heavily and exasperatingly. He smiled, accepting defeat, and ambled up to Canada. Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa were beside him.

 

 

“So, you’ve beaten me,” he said kindly. “That was quite a spectacular battle, I must say. Halifax was totally astounded by Ottawa’s Leaf Tornado. That really took him by surprise! Because you’ve defeated me, the official rules of the Canadian League state that I should give you this…” He reached into his gown pocket and fetched a small acrylic badge in the shape of the famous Peggy’s Cove Lighthouse, with a beam of amber light shining from the red top. He placed it in the palm of his hand and showed it to Canada. The badge shone with the bright sunlight. “Here. This is the Lighthouse Badge. It’s proof that you’ve defeated me.”

 

 

Canada was absolutely joyful. He took the Lighthouse Badge, laughing contentedly. He held the badge up in the air, which made it glimmer dazzlingly. “Oh, yeah!” he sang, twirling around with great bliss. He held out the badge to the audience, and it sparkled blindingly once again. “I’ve got the Lighthouse Badge, everyone!” Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa leaped up high with euphoria, chirping their names cheerfully.

 

 

Canada took the Lighthouse Badge and pinned it to the front of his jacket, in the space right after the Tide Badge he’d received from New Brunswick. He pulled down the front of his jacket, and all the badges glimmered brightly. But the Lighthouse Badge shone the brightest of them all, because he had just obtained it. Canada couldn’t help giggling and dancing elatedly. Neither could Guelph, Fredericton or Ottawa.

 

 

Nova Scotia also gave Canada some of his money and a CD for learning Atlantic Storm - the very move that Halifax used which gave so much anguish to Canada and his Canadian Boys - as an additional prize for winning. He watched Canada and friends celebrate their victory over him. He smiled at them; after all, a Community Centre Leader had to lose so that he or she could give the challenger a Badge. He curled up beside the comatose Halifax and began to nap – he was exhausted after that long battle. Nova Scotia lifted his leg up slightly and broke wind loudly, a brown cloud of sulphur gas emanating from his derriere. Halifax was in a profound coma, so he could neither feel nor smell the horrible stench. Canada and friends were so busy celebrating, they didn’t notice either.

 

* * *

 

 

Canada was leaving the community centre. But just before he left, he talked to the guide one last time. “Wow! That battle was absolutely tempestuous!” he enthused. “Like a sea storm in the North Atlantic!” Canada chuckled nervously, sweating fretfully. “And now, you’re going to be added to the list of this community centre’s Certified Trainers!” Canada clapped his hands together excitedly as the guide went over to the stand at the entrance and took out the golden leaf of paper that had the signatures of trainers who had successfully defeated Nova Scotia and obtained the Lighthouse Badge. Every community centre around the region had one of these.

 

 

Canada took the sheet and signed his name smartly on the paper. The guide put the sheet of paper back in, displaying it clearly on the front. Now Canada’s name would be forever inscribed on the stands of the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre. Canada gave a whoop of joy, looking at his own signature. He had beaten eight Community Centre Leaders; five more to go. He was getting closer and closer to the Canadian League each time!

 

* * *

 

 

Canada left the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre and took in some of the sea breeze. The newly-received Lighthouse Badge glimmered blindingly in the warm seaside sunshine. He couldn’t help but feel so proud of himself for defeating a tough leader. Canada strolled around the beautiful streets of Nova Scotia’s capital city, relaxing himself after that exhausting battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nova Scotia defeated and the Lighthouse Badge obtained, Canada travels onward to his next Community Centre Challenge with Newfoundland...

The sun was setting, and the sea glimmered beautifully with the rays. Canada opened up the doors to his convertible car and clambered inside. He set all his pods on each seat of the car, and Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa all emerged from them. “Guelph! Guelph!” Guelph sang joyfully. “Fred! Fredericton!” Fredericton chirruped amusingly. “Ottawa!!!!” Ottawa roared with fantastic elation. Canada smiled at all his Canadian Boys. Guelph and Fredericton were strapped in at the back, whilst Ottawa was strapped in at the front, beside Canada’s seat.

 

 

Canada shut and locked all the doors, switched the ignition on and began to drive out of the car park. The flags on the back of the car began to flap about in the wind. There was a flag for each province (and soon enough, territory) he had travelled to and beaten the Community Centre Leader of. Just before they had set off, Canada had visited a souvenir shop in downtown Halifax, which sold all kinds of Nova Scotian specialities. He had bought a Nova Scotia provincial flag, a sticker with ‘NS’ (Nova Scotia’s postal abbreviation) written on it – he had stickers for each province (or territory, for that matter) he visited and defeated the leader of too, a model of the Bluenose II (complete with ‘Lunenburg, NS’ inscription on the back), a kilt with Nova Scotia’s provincial tartan and a sporran (in case he felt a bit Scottish…), some bottles of Alexander Keith’s Nova Scotia Beer (celebrate like a Bluenose, baby!), and a T-shirt with ‘Halifax To The Max!’ written on it.

 

 

But of course, the Lighthouse Badge was a souvenir in its own right. It proved that Canada had defeated Nova Scotia successfully. (Well, every badge was a souvenir, really…)

 

* * *

 

 

Canada drove away from the bustling city life of Halifax and into the beautiful Nova Scotia countryside. The sunset was orange, purple, pink and red. Blueberry fields dotted the roads beside them. Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa stuck their heads out into the outside, their hair whipping about in the wind. Canada’s hair whipped around in the gust too.

 

 

Suddenly, the in-car videophone rang. Canada pressed the green button to answer the call. It was Prince Edward Island, his mother (and also, rather illogically, one of his province and territory kids). She called him every time after he had beaten a Community Centre Leader to check up on his progress towards the Canadian League.

 

 

“Hello there, Canada! It’s your mother!” Prince Edward Island greeted. “Hi, Mom,” Canada greeted back. “Oh, I see the Lighthouse Badge on your jacket,” Prince Edward Island remarked, spotting the Lighthouse Badge. “You defeated Nova Scotia, didn’t you?”

 

 

“Yes. Yes, I did!” Canada beamed. “It was quite tough, though. He kept using Loud Sound – which boosts Attack and Speed greatly – and he took down my entire team the first time! Luckily, I learnt a few things along the way, like how to use items in battle, and I trained up my guys a little more. I gave all of them items, and I managed to beat Nova Scotia on my second try.”

 

 

Prince Edward Island gazed in amazement at her son (and her Dad). “Aw, Canada, it’s okay to lose every now and then,” she moralized. “Not every trainer wins all the time, do they? I mean, I remember when you took on Quebec. You were having a bit of trouble with his team, because he kept using Curse, Mean Look, Hypnosis, Nightmare and Dream Eater on you, didn’t he?”

 

 

Canada cringed at the flashbacks of Quebec spamming all those horrible Ghost moves on his poor team. No one can count how many Awakenings and Hyper Potions Canada had to go through just to get his hands on that Crypt Badge. When he caught Fredericton, though, his life was made a lot easier. He trained him up a bit so that he could learn more powerful Dark moves, like Crunch and Faint Attack, and then Quebec was reduced to almost a breeze.

 

 

Prince Edward Island could see that Canada was feeling uncomfortable. “Oh, am I making you feel awkward, Canada?” she asked kindly. “Aw. Don’t be. I know you’ve gone through some bad times as a Trainer, but let’s not forget the good times, too.” “Like right now,” Canada smiled. The Lighthouse Badge shimmered in the late evening light, as if to respond to Canada’s triumph.

 

 

“So, where you at right now?” Prince Edward Island asked. “I’m just outside New Glasgow right now,” Canada replied, scanning about himself. “Oh. You know a town called Pictou, right?” asked Prince Edward Island. “It’s about 15 minutes from New Glasgow. Just near there is a car ferry that goes to Prince Edward Island. Then you can drive on to Charlottetown, which is the capital city. When you’ve defeated Newfoundland over in St. John’s, come back to Nova Scotia. Go to Pictou, drive onto the ferry, and then when it arrives in Prince Edward Island, go to Charlottetown. The community centre is located just beside the very place where I conceived you, way back in 1864! I’m eagerly awaiting your challenge there.”

 

 

Canada nodded in agreement. “Alright, Mom,” he smiled happily. He couldn’t wait to take on his own mother in Charlottetown. “See you, son!” Prince Edward Island said goodbye to Canada. “Bye, Mom! See you after I take on Newfoundland in St. John’s!” Canada said goodbye back to his mother. “Goodbye, my boy,” Prince Edward Island cooed, and she signed off. Canada beamed blissfully. He always loved to hear from his mother. Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa waved their arms up in the air as Canada turned right at a sign which said: “Antigonish ->, Cape Breton ->”. He raced down the Trans-Canada Highway 104 on the way to Cape Breton (obviously staying within the speed limit).

 

* * *

 

 

Canada drove through the scenic highlands of Cape Breton Island. The sun had almost disappeared behind the steep hills, and the sky was as red as Canada’s jacket. Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa’s hair whipped about in the strong gust. They seemed to be the only car on the roads for miles around, so they could truly appreciate the picturesque charm of Cape Breton. Moose would occasionally wander onto the highway, and Canada would be warned in advance when they were coming, because he would see a ‘Danger – Moose’ sign, and an alarm would sound. Canada would stop his car safely and let the moose cross the road. (Sounds like a corny joke there…)

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, the gang arrived in North Sydney, where a ferry to Newfoundland was leaving. Night had fallen. Canada switched off the ignition and got out of the car. So did Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa. Canada locked all the doors and raised the roof over to secure it safely.

 

 

Canada and his Canadian Boy team strolled over to the dock. The ferry was in a nearby shipyard, being inspected by the local authorities for seaworthiness. Canada waited patiently at the waterfront, while Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa gazed out to sea, crooning and chirping about the amazing view.

 

 

Suddenly, another car pulled up in the park, and a very familiar someone with ginger hair disembarked from it. It was Nova Scotia! He’d driven all the way from Halifax up north to meet Canada for the final time before he set off for Newfoundland. He was wearing a sporran with his gown and kilt, because for some reason, giving the Lighthouse Badge to Canada was a very special occasion for him. His team of Canadian Boys – Amherst, Springhill, Truro, Stellarton, Peggy’s Cove, and of course, Halifax – followed him outside. “Eh? It’s Nova Scotia?!” Canada murmured, surprised. “He came all the way up here?!” Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa turned around to face him, and they became astonished, too. “Gue?” “Fred?” “Ott?”

 

 

Nova Scotia went up to Canada. “Oh, hello,” he greeted him. “You’re going to Newfoundland now, aren’t you? Well, that’s what the telephone is there for – to contact Newfoundland over in St. John’s to let him know you’re coming to challenge him. Let me ring him up.”

 

 

Nova Scotia approached the telephone on the dockside. He entered Newfoundland’s number using the numerical keypad and waited for him to answer.

 

 

Over in St. John’s, Newfoundland Sr. answered the phone. “Hello,” he greeted in his funny regional accent that no one else from any other region of Canada seemed to understand. “Hello, it’s Nova Scotia, over here in North Sydney,” Nova Scotia spoke into the phone’s speaker. Newfoundland Sr. thought for a second. “Oh, that’s where the ferry is, ain’t it, boy? And you’re calling about a potential opponent?” “Yes, that’s right,” Nova Scotia replied. “He’s here right now, on the docks.” Canada turned to Nova Scotia. He had heard everything.

 

 

“Oh, right boy. I’m keenly waiting for him to challenge me at the community centre here in town. It’s night right now, and the ferry takes half a day to sail from Nova Scotia to Newfoundland. I’ll see him, what, maybe tomorrow morning?” said Newfoundland Sr. “Okay,” Nova Scotia replied. “Well then boy, goodbye,” Newfoundland Sr. said. “And goodnight,” Nova Scotia replied. He pressed the red phone button on the keypad to end the call.

 

 

Nova Scotia turned to Canada. “Newfoundland’s waiting for you over in St. John’s,” he said. “Oh, right,” Canada replied. “I’m staying overnight in Sydney. There’s a ceilidh going on in a bar there, and I’m performing,” said Nova Scotia. “I’ve brought my fiddle with me.” When he wasn’t taking on Trainers (rather mercilessly, as per Canada’s experiences) at the Halifax Harbourside Community Centre, Nova Scotia travelled around his home province to play the fiddle at ceilidhs all over.

 

 

Nova Scotia fetched his fiddle from his car, bending down and breaking wind noisily. A brown cloud of sulphur gas gusted from his other end. Canada flinched in disgust, and tried to wave the malodourous air away. “Whoops. Sorry,” Nova Scotia apologized. Canada accepted his apology.

 

* * *

 

 

Nova Scotia caught a bus that went to downtown Sydney. He hopped aboard, as did his Canadian Boy team, and the bus set off. Canada thought he was going to have a well right good time (as a Bluenose would say) at the ceilidh. Right now, he had more serious things on his mind. He needed to obtain five more badges in order to be able to challenge the Canadian League.

 

* * *

 

 

Canada went over to a hospital beside the shipyard to fetch Charlottetown, his designated ‘aircraft’, from his computer. His lilac pod was ejected. Canada stored the pod in his bag and returned to the dockside.

 

 

Canada rummaged in his bag and retrieved the lilac pod. “Charlottetown, come out!” he called, tossing it onto the ground. The pod cracked open, and Charlottetown popped out! “Charla!” he squalled shrilly, flapping his arms rapidly.

 

 

Canada gazed amiably at his sweet-looking semi-Water, semi-Flying-type. “My little Charlie, take me to St. John’s, will you, pretty please?” he crooned beautifully, clasping his hands together. “Charla!” Charlottetown shrieked sharply again, flapping his arms speedily. “Alrightie, my dearie Charlie,” Canada tweeted sweetly. He clambered onto his little friend, named for the capital city of Prince Edward Island. “All aboard, everyone! We’re going to St. John’s!” “Guelph! Guelph!” Guelph sang happily. “Fred! Fredericton!” Fredericton chirped comically. “Ottawa!” Ottawa roared with elation. They all embarked onto Charlottetown.

 

 

“Alright, Charl?” Canada warbled, touching and stroking Charlottetown’s hair. “Here we go! TO ST. JOHN’S!” “Charla!” Charlottetown screamed boisterously at the sky. The little Islander beauty flapped his arms really fast, and he began to soar across the glimmering Gulf of St. Lawrence, with Canada, Guelph, Fredericton and Ottawa on his back, flying through the night all the way to St. John’s, where Canada would be able to take on the next leader, Newfoundland.

 

** TO BE CONTINUED… **


End file.
